


Training a Diva

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian work well together as junior co-coaches, but in the end, Kurt is still a professional skater, and Sebastian is still his coach.And, unfortunately for Sebastian, Kurt can be a diva when he wants to.





	Training a Diva

“Right, left, right, left, glide, glide, turn, and jump! Jump! Jump! _Jump!!”_

“I know about the jump, Sebastian,” Kurt says, returning to his starting point on the ice, hands on his hips as he goes over the combination in his head. “I choreographed the jump, so I know it’s in there.”

“Then why aren’t you _doing it_!?” Sebastian asks, demonstrating the entry and then performing the jump combination as a single instead of the triple that Kurt’s going for. He isn’t warmed up enough to pull off a triple, and besides, he’s not trying to show Kurt up. He just wants him to do the choreography.

Kurt shrugs. “I guess I’m not feeling it right now.”

Sebastian glides to a stop in front of him. “So when do you _plan_ on feeling it?”

“I don’t know. But when I do, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Urgh!” Sebastian skates away, giving himself a lap to cool down. He wouldn’t normally let his temper get away from him like this. As junior coaches down at the Westerville Ice-plex, they represent the skating school and their competition brand, so they do everything in their power to stay in check, even when faced with obnoxious kids and their more obnoxious parents. But as Kurt’s professional skating coach, in the privacy of Sebastian’s personal rink and with his boyfriend behaving like a diva, Sebastian gives his frustrations permission to run a little bit wild. In his defense, Sebastian’s behavior right now is tame compared to the stage moms down at the Ice-plex, who yell and argue and threaten their kids without shame in front of an audience of paying customers.

Luckily for Sebastian, Kurt doesn’t take it personally.

Sebastian comes full circle and returns to the spot where Kurt’s going over the footwork that opens his program. He doesn’t look up when Sebastian approaches him, but he does have the steel cojones to grin.

“Do it again,” Sebastian says with force calm, “and this time, could you _please_ land the jump?”

Kurt peeks up through his eyelashes, his blue eyes dancing with humor.

“Okay, now, this is only a hunch, but I have the sneaky suspicion that you want me to … jump?”

“Yes, I do,” Sebastian says through his teeth. “I do want you to jump. So jump.”

Kurt snaps his fingers, and kisses his boyfriend on the forehead. “Jump. Gotcha.”

Kurt sets up from a few moves before the entry and tries again. And as he skates, Sebastian marks the choreography off, this time in his head.

_Right, left, right, left, glide, glide, turn, and jump._

Kurt enters the jump, but lets it drop at the last second, and Sebastian looks up at the ceiling with a sigh.

“Jump, Kurt! Jump!”

“Yeah, Sebastian. Jump. I got it.”

“Well, if you’ve _got it_ , then _do it_!”

“I will, I will ... in a second.”

“Why are you being a pain in the butt today?” Sebastian asks, getting up in Kurt’s face.

“Why are you riding my butt so hard today?”

Sebastian whimpers at Kurt’s remark. _There’s_ an image Sebastian could happily think about all day long. It hasn’t happened yet. They’ve discussed it, but neither of them is ready for sex. That doesn’t mean Sebastian doesn’t daydream about it – a _lot_. And Kurt knows it. That’s why he drops innuendos like that one when Sebastian’s being unreasonable.

Or a jerk.

“Technically,” Sebastian says, focusing hard to keep his voice from cracking, “I am still your coach.”

“Okay, so what do you suggest, _coach_?”

“I suggest …” Sebastian takes a deep breath in, then lets it out, finding his center – that space of calm he occupies during moments of stress that helps him see clearly “… a little more speed into the entry. Focus on your arm placement and your posture to keep you in control. Your right arm is dropping an inch, so keep an eye on that. And bring your leg up higher on the follow through, maintain your speed into the next combination. You’ll need it if you don’t want to snap your ankle on that fancy-ass footwork you came up with.”

Kurt nods. He has to admit, what Sebastian says makes sense. Kurt needs a coach. For the longest time, Kurt didn’t think he did. Of course, he couldn’t afford one, so he convinced himself a coach wasn’t necessary. But rationally, he knew he was wrong. He needs a pair of eyes on the outside to pinpoint his problem areas, to notice the tiny mistakes he makes when he’s too caught up in the movements and the music. Sebastian is the only coach Kurt has ever had, and he’s proven himself to be one of the best.

Professionally and personally, Kurt needs Sebastian. He wouldn’t give him up for anything.

That doesn’t mean Kurt won’t give him grief from time to time.

“And what will you give me if I land it perfectly?”

Sebastian crosses his arms. “Respect.”

“Okay, but what else?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. Why Kurt is acting so childishly today, he has no idea. Everything’s going okay with his school work and his mom’s fine. His dad’s shop is doing alright. Even this competition coming up is no biggie.

Of course, with Kurt, he could be acting like this just because.

“Land the combination cleanly, and we’ll go into the house and make-out. Deal?”

“Deal,” Kurt agrees with a mischievous grin. “So, you mean, like this?”

Kurt does a half lap around the ice as he prepares to go into the combination. Right, left, right, left, glide, glide, turn, and jump – he performs it as easily as if he had done it that way a dozen times before. Sebastian smacks his forehead with his palm and stomps his right foot, his toe pick digging a chunk out of the ice.

“That’s _perfect_! Jesus Christ, Kurt! Could you do that the whole time?”

Kurt pulls a face. “Of course, I could.”

“So … so why _didn’t_ you?”

“Because it’s more fun messing with you. Makes making-out hotter, too. Come on, _coach_. You owe me a sesh.” Kurt takes Sebastian’s hand and pulls him toward the door. Sebastian doesn’t move, just lets Kurt drag him across the ice.

“Is it possible for a teenager to have a stress-induced stroke?” he asks as they reach the edge, Kurt already putting his blockers on his blades.

“Oh, yeah.” Kurt hands Sebastian’s his blockers. “Totally. Which is why you should really learn to chill out. Get a hobby, or join an organized sport. I hear that’s good for stress relief.”

Sebastian blinks at Kurt, expressionless. “I’ll look into it.”


End file.
